Reji
Reji (レジ) là một utaite có chất giọng mạnh mẽ, hoạt động từ năm 2007. Cô có thể hát bằng giọng ca cao vút, dễ thương và khỏe, cô hát nhiều thể loại ca khúc khác nhau, phần lớn là nhạc anime, đôi khi cô cũng hát một vài bài VOCALOID. Cô còn là một người viết lời và tự hát lại những bài mình đã viết, ví dụ như "Hana no Mai". Bản hát lại có nhiều lượt xem nhất của cô tính đến tháng 7 năm 2013 là "Senbonzakura" với hơn 650 nghìn lượt xem. Những dự án hợp tác chung # Thành viên thuộc Cu6ic # Rising Star (Phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 8, 2011) # Mistery Circle (Phát hành vào ngày 27 tháng 5, 2012) # ReFraction -BEST of PeperonP- (PeperonP's album) (Phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (2007.06.24) # "God knows..." (2007.06.27) # "Korizu ni 'God knows...'" (2007.06.28) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.07.28) # "Shitsukoku Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.08.16) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (2007.08.18) # "Tama no Refrain" (The Soul's Refrain) (2007.08.22) # "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" -Rearrange ver.- (2007.08.23) # "you" (2007.09.08) # "Aquarion" (2007.11.21) # "Uninstall" (2008.02.05) # "Raijin no Keifu" (2008.02.09) # "Haretehareruya" (2008.02.14) # "Ramens ☆ Ryuuseigun" (2008.08.01) # "Seikan Hikou" (2008.08.17) # "Boken Desho Desho" (2008.09.18) # "Seikan Hikou" (Macross Frontier OP) (2008.10.09) # "kuriya no jakime-shi i" (2008.11.30) # "Cendrillon" (2008.12.06) # "Ekisaito in Mine" (2008.12.11) # "Blood Queen" (2008.12.16) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2008.12.31) # "Northern Cross" (2009.01.03) # "VOiCE" (2009.01.06) # "Shineba Inoni" (2009.01.29) # "Shineba Inoni" (2009.01.30) # "Haretehareruya" (2009.02.14) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.26) # "Star Dust" (2009.02.28) # "Tooku Tooku" feat. Reji và Suitousui (2009.03.06) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Reji và Suitousui (2009.03.06) # "Wonder Last" (2009.03.14) # "Nitchū-kan hikou" (2009.04.17) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.06.02) # "Magnet" (2009.06.11) # "Magnet" (2009.06.11) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashōnoen" (2009.06.22) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.24) # "Triangular" (2009.07.05) # "Shūketsu no Sonohe" (2009.07.11) # "Wind Climbing ~Kaze ni Asobarete" (2009.08.03) # "Beautiful World" (2009.08.10) # "siGrE" (2009.09.06) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.09) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.10) # "Nugeba Itte Mon janai!" (2009.10.27) # "Crazy・Clown" feat. Reji and Afro・Rei (2009.11.14) # "Passionate Squall" (2010.06.28) # "Fukkireta" (2010.06.30) # "Just be Friends" (2010.07.07) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.31) # "Torinoko City" (2010.08.04) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (2010.08.11) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (2010.09.06) # "ACUTE" (2010.09.14) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2010.09.16) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.20) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.11) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.23) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.04) # "Chocobo" (2010.12.06) # "Shuketsu no Unmei" (2010.12.10) # "Cu6ic no Minasama de BGM" feat. Cu6ic (2011.04.02) # "Mamisan no Sentou Theme" (2011.04.15) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (2011.04.26) # "Ten-faced" (2011.06.10) # "Yuyami no Yame uta" (2011.06.15) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Reji và jonyh (2011.06.20) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.25) # "Osorezan Revoir" (2011.11.10) # "Mr. Music" (2011.11.11) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.02.05) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Reji và □shirokuro■ (2012.02.08) # "Northern Lights" (2012.04.20) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (2012.06.12) # "fancy baby doll" (2012.07.11) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.09) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (collab) (2012.09.14) # "Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade" (2012.10.16) # "Hana no Mai" (Dance of the Flower) (2012.10.19) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.11.10) # "Innovation" (2012.12.07) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (2012.12.21) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Reji và 96Neko (2013.01.18) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) (2013.01.20) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.31) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting For A Very Hurtful Pain) feat. °Ciel và Reji (2013.05.20) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (2013.05.22) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. Aoi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Arihiko, Ishigantou, Udonko, Owata, Kaito, Kanae, Gurumi, Kogeinu, ℃iel, Syantihs, Zekkyouken, Chibitora, Nodoame, Fujikinoko, Fujikura, mutou, Genkinpatsu, YNG, LIQU@., và Reji (2013.05.31) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.17) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Smile Someday, Smile Always) feat. Reji, sunsea, mocona, Sana, Yukiyukki, Riu, Orihime, Kiki, yuri✿, Kouzuki Yuka, Blanc, Ponzu, Sorako, Moko, Kiichigo, tamago, Komatsuna, Sanahara, Amane, peЯoco., Himeringo, Kimi＊, Hakumawi, syunka, Mifuyu và Ringoazami (2013.06.29) }} Danh sách đĩa hát |track5arranger = ORYO |track6title = Yi Er Fanclub |track6lyricist = |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = MikitoP}} Thông tin thêm * Cô thuộc nhóm máu O. * Cô là một fangirl (biệt danh bắt nguồn từ Nhật cho những fan nữ của thể loại 'Yaoi') Liên kết ngoài * Twitter * Voiceblog * Blog * Mixi * Mixi Community Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nữ Thể_loại:Cu6ic Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn